deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Rorke's Drift
The Men of Rorke's Drift is a group made out of British Army regulars, colonial civilians, and colonial troops who defended the mission of Rorke's Drift against the overwhelming invading Zulu warriors. The Battle of Rorke's Drift took place in 1879 during the Anglo-Zulu War. About 150 men, including about 140 British Regulars, 11 colonial troops, and 4 armed civilians under Lt John Chard, held out at the Christian mission at Rorke's Drift in present-day South Africa against 3000-4000 Zulu warriors. While the Zulus vastly outnumbered the British forces, the British troops managed to hold them off, in large part because of their superior weaponry- the British carried modern revolvers and rifles, while most of the Zulus carried only spears and cowhide shields, and those Zulus that did have firearms typically carried horribly antiquated flintlock muskets. Battle vs. Alamo Defenders (by Swg66) (5-5) Chard and his men make there way through a deset area, weapons out. Bowie and the Alamo defenders sit and ridge, long rifles aimed at the men of the Drift. Hearing a rock fall Chard looksup to see 5 rifles aimed at him and his men, he give the order to run. As they run the blast of gun fire ring out, one solider is hit in the back killing him. (4-5) As the take cover the Rorke's Drift defenders affix there bayonets as Bowie and his men make there way down to the British soldiers. Chard takes the chance to shot one of the Alamo defenders with his revolvers. (4-4) Now with Bowie's men running towards Chard's men, Chard give the order for one on his men to break off and of around the ridge,he run's off to do so. Bowies men are charged at with Bayonets, forcing one to quickly pull out his Horse pistol and try to fire it, it miss fires and he is stuck with the Bayonet. (4-3) Bowies pulls out his knife and charges the other soldier , and throws the bowies knife hitting him in the chest, Bowies goes a retrives his knife. (3-3) Chard now pulls out his saber and confronts bowie with his knife, THe two appear to be getting ready for a duel, Chard reaches for his revolver while trying to use his saber's length to keep Bowie at bay, noticing this Bowie charge's him with his Knife and tackles him to the ground, making Chard drop both his saber and revolver, they get up and have a quick fight, in which Bowies knock's Chard down a hill. Getting ready togo after him, he here a loud crack from a gun shot and one of his men screaming, deciding to go help hi men he leaves Chards. (3-2) The soldier Chard had sent around the ridge has looped around caught one of Bowies men off guard and killed him. Bowie pulls oicks up the falled Soldier Musket carbine and goes off to help his last man. Bowie see's his last man running behind cover from the two Rorke's Dirft soldiers now advacing on him. The Soldier is loading his Kentucku-long rilfe and peaks out from behind the Rock, he can't get a shot off becasue the British soldiers have ther're rifle's aimed at him. He then noticed Bowie behind them and smiles, Bowies shoots one on the back and awhile the other is cought off guard he comeout out and shoot the other in the leg wounding him. (2-2) Bowin waling past the wounded solder and finishes him off while going to cheack on his last soldeir. (1-2) He helps him onto his feet , but no sooner than he's up he's back down, Chard has picked up one of his men's rifles and shot him. (1-1) Shocked at the sudden death Bowie pulls out his knife again and charge Chard while he's readloading, as he get the cartridge in however Bowie strickes the Bayonet and kicks Chard to the ground, rolling out of the way to aviod being stabbed Chard swings the Bayonet up at Bowie but Bowie stikes it away and tries to bring his knife down and Chard who uses his rifle to catch Bowie's arms. Now there struggling to over power each other, Bowie having the advantage. Eventully Bowie kicke's Chard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Chard recovers in time to see Bowie getting ready to throw in knife in to him. But a load bang ring's out, and Bowie falls down. Chard fired his last shoot into Bowie's chest. (1-0) Chard goes over in inspect the body, Bowie eye's a wide open. Chard runs his hand over Bowie's eye. closing them, and takes off his helemt, in a sign of repsect for his fallen opponent. Expert's Opinion None given. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:African Warriors